


snow cake

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Confections, M/M, Minty Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Siderian made a little confection they called snowcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/gifts).



The people of Siderian made a little confection they called snowcake, something that tasted a little like the inside of a peppermint patty and was strong enough to make your eyeballs feel like they were freezedrying, but curiously addictive just the same. Rodney clearly liked them, and had clearly had one pretty recently, because he was busy chewing on John's jaw, and his kisses were making John's skin fucking _tingle_.

"Christ, Rodney, how many of those things did you _eat?_ "

"Eight or ten maybe? I have no idea. And at this point, I can't really feel my tongue, but-- oh my _god_ you're hot--" And Rodney went back to worrying John's throat, his broad tongue leaving a wake of cool burn that made John's gut clench and left his dick hard and heavy in his BDUs.

Snowcake would be on top of the trade list, if John had anything to say about it.


End file.
